max_kinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Strongest In The World
Description Strongest In The World is the 4th major Amiibo tournamnet held, and it included all of the most powerful Amiibo with a few new participants. Participants * MelonCrush * Moss King * Inbred * Sans * 2MuchWater * Sleepy Boi * Ass Fucker * Uh, Meow? * Nuke * Kirbae * Boring * Feedee * Dik Sock * Albino Matches The first match was fought between MelonCrush and Moss King on Kongo Jungle. While Moss King's immense strength kept him going, it was MelonCrush's sword that gave her a commanding two stock win over Moss King. The second match was between Inbred and Sans on Luigi's Mansion. Inbred possesses immense strength, and it created a difficult fight for Sans. However, the ceilings on Luigi's Mansion combined with two gimps on Inbred were enough to let Sans easily take the first match with a two stock lead. The Third match was between 2MuchWater and Sleepy Boi on the pink Earthbound stage. While both were major powerhouses, two dirty spikes from Sleepy Boi were enough to win the game. It was a close last stock situation with 2MuchWater getting numerous spikes, but Sleepy Boi hit a sour spot downair to win the game with one stock remaining. The fourth match was between Ass Fucker and Uh, Meow? on the NSMB2 stage. Ass Fucker was one of the Amiibo pulled form Sm4sh, and he was relatively weak in the game. Immediately, Ass Fucker throw his sword away as he normally did for honor's sake. Uh, Meow? had won both online and local tournaments before. While his speed was significant, the match was decided by who could take advantage of the walk-off more effectively. While Uh, Meow? avoided the obstacle at first, Ass Fucker took full advantage of his situation. Uh, Meow? was confident at first, but he eventually started trying the gimmicks himself. Ass Fuck one with a back air, and killed close to the blast zone. This put Ass Fucker on the map as a true threat as Uh, Meow? was seen as one of the strongest Amiibo. The fifth match was between Nuke and Kirbae on Unova. Kirbae was the first competitor to be completely new to the scene. Nuke started strong, but Kirbae easily avoided Nuke's attacks. The match even ended with Kirbae taunting multiple times in a row while Ike missed attacks. The game ended with a disrespectful up smash. The sixth match was between MasterChef and Beach Ball on the Tomagachi Life Stage. Beach Ball was another Amiibo from Sm4sh, and she learned to camp excessively. Masterchef was able to counter the lame play, but still managed to lose three stocks cheaply. Beach Ball won sudden death with one stock remaining by killing MasterChef on the edge of the blast zone. The seventh match was between Boring and Feedee on Brinstar. Feedee managed to win with one stock, and even managed to avoid being killed by the ramblin' mushroom. Boring's slow super armor barely helped him, and he lost early. The eight match was between Dik Sock and Albino on Hyrule Castle. Both Amiibo had fought on numerous occasions before, but neither seemed to be clearly stronger. On such a large stage, the true strongest would be found. Dik Sock was in the lead in the begnning of the match. However, after a powerful attack, Dik Sock forfeit the game with an SD. This gave Albino two remaining stocks. The first match was between MelonCrush and Sans on New Pork City. The massive stage essentially guaranteed a timeout even though they fought all across it. As the match neared its end, both Amiibo were trying to get a last second kill. The game ended when MelonCrush got a kill on Sans in the literal last second. This booted Sans out of the tournament. The second match was between Sleepy Boi and Ass Fucker on Dreamland. Ass Fucker still honorably started the match by throwing his sword away. Both Pokemon fought viciously, but Ass Fucker still won with a two stock lead over one of the most powerful Amiibo. The third match was between Kirbae and Beach Ball. Both pink puffballs fought on Green Hill Zone. Kirbae's autoheal was important because it forced Beach Ball to camp less. Kirbae continued his disrespect by walking off stage and then continuing to beat Beach Ball with a single stock remaining. The fourth match was between Feedee and Albino on Boxing Ring. Feedee struggled against Albino's slow super armor at first, but she adapted quickly. Albino quickly resulted to cheesing the blast zone, but this only took two stocks from Feedee. Feedee triumphed over Albino, and the last coin Amiibo was defeated. This was also the end of every other Amiibo known for being the most powerful. The first round of the semi-finals was between MelonCrush and Ass Fucker on Ass Fucker's home turf of Pokemon Stadium. This was the first match where Ass Fucker used his sword. However, he was trying to throw it away indecisively. This was a difficult match for both opponents. Each stock was taken after the other. There was even a moment during the fighters' last stocks where MelonCrush spiked Ass Fucker. Ass Fucker survived and took the game to sudden death. while it seemed like Ass Fucker wiffed a back air, he recovered before defeating MelonCrush. The second round of the semi-finals was between Kirbae and Feedee on pilotwings. Kirbae started the match with absolute confidence in his victory, and he began taunting. While Feedee struggled at first, she soon figured out how to beat Kirbae. After taking the first stock, Feedee started taunting on Kirbae. While Kirbae tried to taunt, his rage tactics no longer worked. Kirbae was playing more seriously than he ever had before, but he was still defeated. Feedee confidently won the game with two stocks remaining. The grand finals were between Ass Fucker and Feedee on Spirittracks. Ass Fucker confidently threw away his sword before starting the match. However, Feedee was unlike anything Ass Fucker had ever faced before. Feedee destroyed Ass Fucker with ease, and she ended the game with two stocks. Feedee became the winner of the Amiibo tournament, and she was crowned the strongest in the world.